


Love Confession

by hunni218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunni218/pseuds/hunni218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean unknowingly confesses..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt I hope you like it, please comment, thank you.

Dean stood and cleared his throat to speak, he could see those beautiful ocean blue eyes and thought I can do this, if I can rebuild a damm car I can damm well do this ......he paused taking a deep breath "Cas your eyes are like the purest blue, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known, your hair ..God your smile ..." Dean gave a deep sigh "Cas your my best friend, I need you......no that's not it, I lo..love you and w..we we have known each other for... that's not right.. Cas y'know I..I think about you and me and y'know us together would you consider...maybe going out with me y'know on a date... no..oh that's okay I guess I'mjustgoinginsanetalkingtomyself, geez ohhhhh God" Dean groaned and looked into the bathroom mirror rubbing his hands over his face. "I can't do this I can't, he'll never speak to me ever again". 

============

Castiel woke to brilliant sunshine streaming through the curtains of his bedroom. He and Dean had met at college and as best friends were virtually inseparable, so it seemed the natural thing that after graduating to share an apartment. 

Castiel turned over to look at the alarm clock. It was only 6 o'clock, rubbing his eyes he lay listening to the cars passing by, he dragged himself out of bed, he needed the toilet. He shuffled slowly down the hallway past Deans room, he noticed his bedroom door open and Dean not in it, as he neared the bathroom he could see the light was on and the door ajar as he got closer he could hear someone talking and he realised it was Dean but who was he talking to? He suddenly stopped by the door wondering if he should stay and wait for him to come out or let Dean know he was waiting to use the bathroom, that was until he heard Dean say his name.

Castiel stood frozen to the spot, as he continued to listen his heart started racing, his checks burning as he heard Dean not only profess he was in love with him but was then attempting to ask him out, except he wasn't was he because as far as Dean knew he was alone.

Castiel was stunned, his brain working overtime, "Ohhh" Castiel slapped a hand over his mouth suddenly realising he'd said it out loud.

The bathroom door swung open, Dean stood in front of Castiel his face burned red with embarrassment, he glanced at Castiel and quickly looked away, refusing to make eye contact. If there was a God please let the ground open up and swallow me now.

"Oh my God Cas, I..I don't know what you think you heard but I wasn't, I wasn't" Dean looked down at the floor. "I dunno what I was thinking, I wasn't thinking and I dunno y'know..I mean...." Dean was rambling as he turned to walk back to his own room. 

"Dean wait" Cas quickly grabbed his wrist and Dean spun back round to face him. Castiel locked eyes with Dean and Dean stood still, "please Dean I'd like to hear it again, all of it" Castiel said his voice deep and gravelly sent a shiver through Dean, "Cas I can't, I'm sorry I.." Dean looked down at the floor, Cas released his grip on Deans wrist and raised his hands to cup Deans face, "I'd like to hear it again please" Castiel said softly gazing into Deans green eyes that were welling up with tears. 

"I love you" he whispered.  
"I know" Cas replied and kissed Dean softly on his lips.


End file.
